Genesis Aikatsu!
is a 2017 Japanese anime series, set to replace the current anime series. It premiered on April 27, 2017. The first sneak peek of the series will be seen following the finale of the Aikatsu! series on September 29, 2016. The series is described as the . The show's catch phrase is Promotion Advertisements throughout the months of December 2016, January, February and March 2017 built up to the debut of the new series. Before those, there was also a 3-minute sneak peek set to premiere on September 29, 2016. Production and setting Production and Animation are produced in Studio 9 of Sunrise Animation. Story It all started in the port city of Shizuoka, home of the famous Mount Fuji. Two sisters named and have watched performances of Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper since before the Great Starlight School Festival and wanted to use their cards to join them someday, somehow. However, their childhood friends and classmates and reminded them that the Aikatsu System has been renovated and they have to use USB flash drives called in the Fitting Room. When inside, the dorm will scan their DNA if they are ready for a Coord Change. After their first auditions, Erika and her friends are accepted to enter Neon Sky School in downtown Shizuoka. Plot TBA Staff *'Planning, Original Work': BN Pictures *'Original Concept': Bandai *'Director': Ryuichi Kimura *'Series Composition': Yoichi Kato *'Character Design': Hiroko Yaguchi *'Character Design Assistance': **Ayumu Kawamura **Shigeki Fujiwara *'Supervisor': Seiji Mizushima *'CG Director': **Shin Kitada *'Design Works': **Kayoko Ishikawa **Satomi Watabe *'Art Director': Yūji Ōnuki *'Color Scheme': Masumi Ootsuka *'Director of Photography': **Hiroshi Ōgami *'Editing': Yoshihiro Kasahara *'Music': MONACA (Keiichi Okabe, Ryuichi Takada, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Hidekazu Tanaka, Kuniyuki Takahashi) *'Music Production': **MONACA **Sunrise Music Publishing *'Music Production Assistance': **Lantis **TV Tokyo Music **Avex Mode *'Sound Director': Hiromi Kikuta *'Executive Producer': **Yukio Kawasaki (TV Tokyo) **Shiori Aiba (SATV) **Keisuke Furusawa **Masaki Endou **Masayuki Ozaki *'Producer': **Ryuta Wakanabe *'Animation Producer': **Haruhisa Yamamichi **Kōhei Itō *'Animation Production Cooperation': Toei Animation *'Production': TV Tokyo, SATV, Dentsu, BN Pictures Trivia *Unlike the current four seasons of Aikatsu!, this one is set in another city and focuses on different girls. However, Akari from the canon series appears in the series as she hears of her uncle, Myōnosuke being the principal of Neon Sky School. *This is the first series in the franchise to feature USB flash drives instead of cards. **This will reflect the first neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider W (flash drive-user) after it replaces its predecessor, Kamen Rider Decade (card-user) in the tokusatsu genre due to the fact that the previous Aikatsu series used cards while the upcoming series used flash drives for dressing up before their performance. *This will be TV Tokyo's first joint production with Shizuoka Asahi Television (SATV). *This series will also feature four-person units alongside regular duets and trios. *Instead of the usual three main characters which is used in Season 1 (Soleil) and Season 3 (Luminas), this season will feature four main characters. Songs *Let's Aikatsu! - An insert song used from the previous series. *Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari - An insert song. *Extreme Dream - An insert song. *Move on now! - An insert song. *W - An insert song. *Anything Goes! - An insert song. *Nobody's Perfect - An insert song. Category:Fan series Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Category:User:Reignannehatol